As Love Is My Witness  Percabeth
by Love Anime Love
Summary: Um passo importante para uma relação. Uma música para te ajudar com está questão. Incentiva-te a falar pelos acordes da melodia. Declarando suas lembranças, seus desejos e principalmente seu Amor. Que te da certeza de poder dizer... As Love Is My Witness.


Oi Semideuses... ^-^

Fiz está songfic quando estava de viajem. Disponibilizando da mais tecnológica ferramenta a minha disposição, é claro que estou falando do belo e velho lápis e papel.

Essa fic vai especialmente para a Annie Chase que foi a ÚNICA que comentou na minha outra fic Drowning...

Bom realmente espero que gostem... (As Love Is My Witness – Westlife)

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**As Love Is My Witness**_

Annabeth e eu estamos voltando do cinema. Uma noite tranqüila perfeita para o que eu pretendo fazer. Já estamos no quarteirão do apartamento de Annabeth... Melhor nosso. Eu passo mais tempo aqui do que no meu.

Sem nenhuma reclamação por dizer que é nosso.

_Ela vai dizer sim, ela vai dizer sim. Como também ela pode dizer não._ Isso não está ajudando.

Uma parte do meu cérebro diz que ela vai dizer sim. Mais porque tem que ter outra parte, a menor, insiste que ela vai dizer não. Ok respira fundo, foco tudo vai dar certo Percy, tudo vai ficar bem.

Meu plano tem que dar certo. Vou dar o maior passo que eu podia imaginar fazer com meus 21 anos. Que os Deuses me ajudem...

– Está tudo bem Perseu?

– Hum...

Parei bruscamente. Perseu, o que aconteceu com o Cabeça de Alga. Olhei pra ela incrédulo o que a fez sorrir.

– Estou te chamando há muito tempo, Cabeça de Alga. – disse Annabeth com as mãos na cintura.

– Melhor.

Ela revirou os olhos e eu a abracei pela cintura.

– Você está nervoso!

Isso não foi uma pergunta.

– Hum, eu não estou nem um pouco nervoso. Estou bem.

Annabeth sorriu e com as mãos foi passando pelo meu abdômen e foi subindo até parar no meu pescoço e enlaçá-lo. Isso me fez arrepiar.

– Sabe, Cabeça de Alga, – disse Annabeth passando uma das mãos pelo meu rosto. Com esse toque fechei os olhos. – Você é um péssimo mentiroso.

Annabeth desceu as mãos até a gola da minha camisa e me puxou mais perto dela me beijando. É uma sensação incrível beijar ela, o mundo a nossa volta parece não existir, tudo que importa é ter ela em meus braços. Logo ela quebrou o beijo. Não gostei e a encarei ela sorriu de novo.

– No mar seu GPS funciona super bem. Mais em Terra firme... – disse Annabeth apontando para um prédio logo atrás dela. – Vamos você passou direto.

Só consegui sorrir. Annabeth pegou a minha mão e me guio até o prédio.

É agora ou nunca. Espero que esteja tudo pronto.

Estávamos em frente à porta do nosso apartamento. _Certo respira Percy, respira._

– Deixa que eu abro. E espere aqui.

Passei a frente de Annabeth sem deixar ela falar nada e peguei a chave de sua mão e abri um pouco a porta. Espiei lá dentro e acendi a luz, bom tudo está ok. Me virei apaguei a luz e fechei a porta. E me deparo com Annabeth me encarando.

– Pode, por favor, fechar os olhos. – antes que ela perguntasse algo pedi, com a minha melhor cara do gatinho do Shrek.

– Cabeça de Alga, o que está aprontando? – perguntou estreitando os olhos, mas fez o que pedi.

Me posicionei atrás dela e coloquei uma mão em frente ao seus olhos.

– Só para garantir Sabidinha. – falei bem pertinho de seu ouvido e adorei quando a vi se arrepiar com isso. Depositei um beijo em seu pescoço e a guiei até a porta.

Abri a porta com cuidado, entremos e acendi meia luz, sabe para dar um efeito. O Apartamento estava lindo.

Nota mental: Me lembrar de agradecer meus amigos por isso.

Fomos caminhando de vagar até a sala. Deu pra perceber que Annabeth estava louca de curiosidade. Tirei a mão de frente de seus olhos e disse no seu ouvido:

– Abra os olhos Sabidinha.

Quando ela abriu os olhos deu para sentir todo o seu corpo se arrepiar e instintivamente a abracei pela cintura e fui para o seu lado. Vi seus olhos percorrendo cada pedaço da sala. Realmente os meus amigos fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

Sem nenhum móvel na sala, a não ser uma pequena mesa no centro a onde tinha uma garrafa de champanhe num balde de gelo e duas taças, e se os deuses quiserem é para comemoração, cercado por somente pétalas flores vermelhas e um castiçal com uma vela no centro.

Por toda a sala se via pétalas de flores brancas e vermelhas. Velas também brancas e vermelhas espalhadas pelo chão formando um circulo amplo entorno da mesinha de centro. Duas almofadas vermelhas depositadas em cada lado da mesinha.

Olhei pro lado da cozinha e vi uma sombra que saiu um pouco das sombras e se mostrou, era Nico. Eu assenti uma vez para ele, ele deu um sorriso torto e gesticulou sem emitir som, um "Boa sorte amigo", assim que ele fez isso pode se ouvir o som de um piano ao fundo e ele desapareceu.

Os primeiros acordes da música As Love Is My Witness da banda Westlife, soaram pelo Apartamento.

_**Once in a lifetime you look into someone's eyes  
And it feels like the world stopped as turn in one  
That?s what it felt like for me,  
I knew right away this day would be  
Stand together, believing in forever  
It is there in our reach **_

_Uma vez na vida você olha nos olhos de alguém  
E parece que o mundo parou de girar  
Foi o que eu senti  
Eu soube imediatamente que esse dia seria  
Esperando junto, acreditando na eternidade  
Está lá ao nosso alcance_

Respirei fundo e me posicionei em frente a Annabeth. Ela estava com os olhos brilhando em uma lágrima que não tardou a cair, escorrendo por sua bochecha e com um beijo interrompi o percurso da lágrima. Ela fechou os olhos e logo tornou a abrilos me olhando intensamente.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo mas fiz questão de a calar com um suave beijo, que logo se tornou mais "quente".

_**As love is my witness, I swear  
I'll be with you until the end  
Nothing can tear this love apart  
I put my hand upon my heart  
This is the promise I make to you  
Whatever comes we will see through  
Nothing can break it, feeling is too strong  
As love is my witness**__  
_

_O amor é minha testemunha, eu juro  
Eu estarei com você até o fim  
Nada pode destruir esse amor  
Coloco a minha mão sobre o meu coração  
Esta é a promessa que faço para você  
Não importa o que venha, nós olharemos adiante  
Nada pode quebrar isso, um sentimento tão forte  
Como o amor é minha testemunha  
_

__Me separei dela e encarei aqueles lindos e incríveis olhos cinza tempestuoso me encarando de volta. Toquei suavemente seu rosto.

– Realmente estou muito nervoso Sabidinha.

Ela sorri, o que me fez sorrir também. Desci o toque gentilmente pelo seu braço, percebendo o quanto a deixo arrepiada com esse simples toque e tomei sua mão na minha.

– Mas já que comecei é melhor eu terminar. – _"Se não vou virar espetinho de Percy para os meus amigos",_ completei mentalmente.

_**We both know the sorrow  
We have known hearted  
When our dreams for tomorrow  
seem so far away  
that bright as closer,  
He brought us together  
So we know that the real thing  
That's why I can say  
**_

_Nós dois conhecemos a tristeza  
Conhecemos de dentro  
Quando os nossos sonhos para o amanhã  
Parecem tão distantes __tão brilhante quanto mais perto,  
__Ele nos uniu  
Então sabemos que a coisa verdadeira  
É por isso que eu posso dizer _

__

Respirei fundo, fechei os olhos e disse:

– Quem podia imaginar que nós dois estaríamos aqui hoje. Para meio-sangue viver até os 21 é um grande passo.

– Digamos que eu tenha um herói invencível de segurança. – disse minha Sabidinha passando a mão livre pelo meu cabelo e indo para a minha nuca e repousando a mão ali, entrelaçando os seus dedos no meu cabelo.

Sorrimos e eu abri os olhos.

– Passamos por muita coisa junto Sabidinha. – disse passando a minha mão livre sobre sua bochecha secando uma lágrima e fazendo um carinho ali.

_**As love is my witness, I swear  
I'll be with you until the end  
Nothing can tear this love apart  
I put my hand upon my heart  
This is the promise I make to you  
No matter what comes we will see through  
Nothing can break it, feeling is too strong  
As love is my witness  
**_

_O amor é minha testemunha, eu juro  
Eu estarei com você até o fim  
Nada pode destruir esse amor  
Coloco a minha mão sobre o meu coração  
Esta é a promessa que faço para você  
Não importa o que venha, nós olharemos adiante  
Nada pode quebrar isso, um sentimento tão forte  
Como o amor é minha testemunha_

– Juntos enfrentamos muitos monstros, Deuses e Titãs. E se eu não tomar cuidado uma Deusa me transforma em um porquinho da Índia ou coisa pior.

– Não se esqueça que Ares ainda quer te picar.

– Vimos Grover quase se casar com um Ciclope.

Sorrimos com a lembrança do nosso amigo sátiro de vestido de noiva.

– Literalmente seguramos o céu, Afrodite me "visitou", o que fez Grover e Ares rirem da minha cara. Entramos em um labirinto sem fim, literalmente. Acabamos com um Titã vindo do Tártaro.

_**I know whatever will come to be  
Together we will face the mystery  
here in my heart  
deep in my soul  
Somehow I know, I know...**_

_Eu sei que o quer que venha a ser  
Juntos enfrentaremos o mistério  
Aqui no meu coração,  
do fundo da minha alma  
De alguma forma eu sei, eu sei..._

– Sempre, sempre tive você ao meu lado para me ajudar e a aconselhar para fazer a escolha certa. E quero que você continue pra sempre do meu lado.

– Percy o que...

A calei com pequeno e suave beijo e me afastei dela soltando sua mão. Respirei fundo e olhei para baixo, tirei uma caixinha do meu bolso e me ajoelhei diante de Annabeth. Abri a caixinha azul, com detalhes em dourado revelando o anel que jazia dentro.

Levantei a cabeça e olhei para minha Sabidinha que estava com uma mão sobre boca e outra em cima de seu peito esquerdo mostrando sua surpresa pelo meu ato.

– Annabeth Chase, você aceita se casar comigo?

_**As love is my witness, I swear  
I'll with you until the end  
Nothing can tear this love apart  
I put my hand upon my heart  
This is the promise I make to you  
No matter what comes we will see through  
Nothing can break it, feeling is too strong  
As love is my witness...  
**_

_Como o amor é minha testemunha, eu juro  
Eu estarei com você até o fim  
Nada pode destruir esse amor  
Coloco a minha mão sobre o meu coração  
Esta é a promessa que faço para você  
Não importa o que venha, nós olharemos adiante  
Nada pode quebrar isso, um sentimento tão forte  
Como o amor é minha testemunha..._

Annabeth ficou sem fala, o que me deixou muito, muito nervoso. Ela olhava do anel para mim repedidas vezes.

– Hum... – clareie a garganta o que a fez despertar. – Gost...

Annabeth literalmente pulou em cima de mim me derrubando no chão perto da mesinha de centro e me colou com um beijo urgente.

_**Nothing can break it; feeling is too strong  
As love is my witness...**__  
_

___Nada pode quebrar isso, um sentimento tão forte  
O amor é minha testemunha..._

– É claro que eu aceito, Cabeça de Alga. Quero passar o resto da minha vida com você – me respondeu ela ainda com os seus lábios sobre os meus.

E voltou a me beijar me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo por ter a mulher que amo nos meus braços aceitando passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos.

FIM...?

Espero que tenham gostado... Deixem reviews... Deixem uma autora feliz... SIM? Por favor, reviews?


End file.
